<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>琉璃星星 by xxxxixiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948018">琉璃星星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxixiu/pseuds/xxxxixiu'>xxxxixiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxixiu/pseuds/xxxxixiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名：我家老虎太爱哭了怎么办</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>琉璃星星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（私设荣俊一个宿舍，无逻辑速打，别骂了）<br/>
1<br/>
我跟文俊辉吵架了，准确来说是我单方面决定暂时不跟他好了。<br/>
我决定冷战7天，现在是第一天的第三个小时。<br/>
谁知道这小子还跟看不懂事一样，一直傻乎乎往我身边蹭，傻乎乎的问我：“荣荣你今天兴致不高啊？”</p>
<p>       我他妈能高吗？</p>
<p>       这事说来我觉得不能怪文俊辉，主要怪全圆佑，一天天的净出损招。<br/>
96line天天凑在一起打游戏，当然除了我，因为他们嫌我打的菜。我也为此挺遗憾的，毕竟谁也不想被小伙伴抛下。<br/>
那天文俊辉可能看我实在可怜，直接给我摁到电脑椅上：“顺荣我给你找了个游戏，特别适合你。”<br/>
我看着电脑屏幕不知所以。</p>
<p>      文俊辉握着我的手拖动鼠标，把屏幕上的一堆扑克拽来拽去。<br/>
“荣荣你看，把牌按照由大到小排序就行，右上角还可以放最小的。是不是很有意思？”<br/>
“你好好玩，通关了就能跟我们玩了。”<br/>
我擦了擦额头上的汗，专心致志对付屏幕上的纸牌。</p>
<p>       别说，还挺好玩。</p>
<p>       我练了三天，赢了好多次，也没看到通关提示在哪里，直到那天李知勋路过我身后：“权顺荣你多大人了还在玩纸牌？”<br/>
我告诉他是俊介绍给我的，说通关了就可以跟他们一起玩游戏了。<br/>
李知勋笑的差点摔在地上：“这个游戏根本就他妈没有通关一说啊。”<br/>
气死我了，文俊辉什么时候也学坏了。</p>
<p>      我怒气冲冲地去质问文俊辉，他还在语音，那头的声音一听就是全圆佑。</p>
<p>      “俊尼为什么骗我？”<br/>
文俊辉还一脸疑惑的样子：“我骗你什么了？”<br/>
“那个破纸牌，根本没有通关！知勋都告诉我了！”<br/>
隔着电话我都能听见全圆佑欠揍的笑声：“权顺荣你是不是傻啊！”</p>
<p>       我是傻，才会相信你们的屁话。</p>
<p>02<br/>
我坐在沙发上越想越生气，会玩游戏了不起啊，等我哪天练成游戏高手，我一定要天天拿鼻孔看他们。</p>
<p>      文俊辉这时候走了进来，我冷哼一声撇过头不看他。<br/>
他坐在我旁边揽着我肩膀，小小声的：“荣荣你真生气啦。”<br/>
我还是不想搭理他，全圆佑游戏玩的好，找全圆佑去呗。<br/>
“是我不好，不该这么逗荣荣。可我以为你赢了一局就会来找我的。”他把我脸掰过来看着我说。<br/>
“可我玩了三天，你都没问我。”谁他妈能知道，我一开口的瞬间，眼泪就掉下来了。</p>
<p>       文俊辉看见我哭就慌了，他一着慌就开始解衬衣的扣子，没两下就露出了他胸口的两颗小红豆。<br/>
“顺荣不是一直想摸吗？给你摸你不要哭了。”他一边说一边拉着我的手往他胸上放。<br/>
他一直不怎么爱让我摸胸，说什么他又不是女孩子，摸了也没感觉。现在竟然因为全圆佑那个始作俑者敞开胸怀，我真是悲从中来，然后开始揉他的胸。</p>
<p>       我躺在他腿上，左手握住他的右胸，文俊辉身材很好，也没有常常举铁，胸口还是柔软的小小两团。</p>
<p>       我有一下没一下的摸着，时不时捏一捏，可眼泪还是止不住，文俊辉急得不行，他两手托着他胸口的软肉往我脸上递过来：“给你玩，不要哭了好不好。”<br/>
那就恭敬不如从命了。</p>
<p>      可能是因为我刚刚捏了两把的缘故，他的乳头比平时要红上许多，我也没客气，张嘴含住他的右边，我没舔两下他的乳头就硬了起来。<br/>
“俊又骗人，还说什么自己没感觉，现在奶子硬的一塌糊涂。”<br/>
文俊辉唔唔地声音含糊不清：“你给我玩大了怎么办，上台要被看出来的。”<br/>
“那就给你买个内衣，喜欢棉布还是蕾丝都可以。”<br/>
文俊辉羞的不说话了，我就是喜欢他这副逗两下就脸红的要命的样子。</p>
<p>       明明他的奶子里什么都不会有，我却总能感觉到有奶香味。我轻轻咬住他的乳头，用舌头围着打圈，文俊辉轻轻叫起来：“顺荣不要，不要。”<br/>
我现在哪里肯管他怎么说，玩的越发起劲，还使劲吸了两口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       等我松开嘴的时候他的左边乳房明显比右边大了一圈，乳头颜色也更深，坚硬的挺立着，上面充满着亮晶晶的唾液。<br/>
乳房也是湿的，应该是我的泪水。<br/>
文俊辉粗重的喘着气：“顺荣心情好点了吗？”<br/>
“没有。”我这样说着，又含上了他得右边。<br/>
两边要对称才好嘛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>03<br/>
我跟文俊辉都是练舞的，身体的柔韧度自然要比旁人好一些。<br/>
从他的奶头一路向下，在他的肚脐周围转了一圈，再向下走，那是禁地丛林。<br/>
“顺荣，不行，窗帘没拉。”<br/>
真烦人，我只好起身拉窗帘，顺便摸了一瓶草莓味的润滑剂。</p>
<p>       “是俊尼喜欢的味道哦。”<br/>
文俊辉脸颊通红，嘴巴撅起来，似乎有点不开心。<br/>
嘴巴撅起来就是要亲亲，我俯身吻他，文俊辉嘴唇饱满，亲起来超舒服。<br/>
手指抹了润滑送向身后，可能因为太久没做，第一根手指进去的时候文俊辉就抖了一下。我把他的腿抬起来，耐心的扩张，文俊辉的身体也渐渐放软。我顺畅地塞入第二根、第三根。<br/>
“顺荣学坏了，还装哭骗我。”</p>
<p>       他不提这茬还好，一提我的怒气又上来了，我一个用力把分身捅进去。<br/>
“以后少跟全圆佑玩，学不到好。”<br/>
文俊辉咬着嘴唇不说话，样子有些楚楚可怜。<br/>
真是要命，我一边抽插一边又去吻他的唇。<br/>
文俊辉还在嘟嘟囔囔的：“顺荣好笨，游戏不懂也不问我。”</p>
<p>      皮肉相撞传出闷闷的声音，我面对文俊辉的时候总是有些笨嘴拙舌，一张口眼泪又出来，好像不管怎样，都是我的错。<br/>
文俊辉搂住我的背，双腿也缠绕上来，配合着我的节奏运动着。<br/>
“唔，不行，好痛，不要这样。”<br/>
文俊辉真是磨人，我的手轻轻揉他的胯骨：“哪里痛？”<br/>
他把我的手放在他胸口：“顺荣哭了的话我胸口痛。”<br/>
今天我不干死他不算男人。</p>
<p>       我把他翻过来，从背后搂着他的腰，文俊辉的背脊很好看，能摸到他突出的脊柱却又不过分骨感。屁股上软肉很肉，是性事时候最好的缓冲垫。</p>
<p>      我努力往更深的地方送，文俊辉一边说要坏掉了一边把我缠的更紧，我驾轻就熟找到他的敏感点，果然每动一下他就抖的更凶。</p>
<p>       “今天射在里面好不好？”<br/>
文俊辉果然又说不行，我知道他最怕我哭，眼泪说来就来，滚烫的眼泪滴在他的背上，文俊辉还是心软了。<br/>
只是也不能只顾我自己爽，我又加了把劲，文俊辉在一次颤抖中先射了出来。</p>
<p>      文俊辉每次做完都晕晕乎乎的，我抱着他去浴室洗漱，他双手环住我的脖子。<br/>
“顺荣不要哭啦，你笨拙的样子最可爱。<br/>
“笨又怎么样，爱哭又怎么样，床上厉害不就行了？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>